Shine
A sting of amused orange glitters through the halo that surrounds Volauionae with bright greens as he observes the Vollistan female and her human companion for a moment as he follows into the conference room, quietly seeking for a place to sit upon entrance. Zetral steps in quickly behind Stray, glaring menacingly at everyone. Well, almost everyone, anyway. He mutters things under his breathe and paces around. James Torjdman takes a seat near the back, smoking quietly. Volaustrae sways silent-footed towards the front, her smile smooth below those dizzy eyes. Finding herself a somewhat incongruous large leather armchair, overstuffed and comfortable, she proceeds to drape herself into it. Legs over arm, hair spilling to the floor, she turns her attention upon the gathering. Vollerkin notes that he isn't going to RP his messed up character. Anatole slips quietly into the room, with all the furtiveness of a thief, but betrays more interest in the topic than in the pockets to be picked. The presenter has no pockets for anything to be picked from anyway, so he contents himself with settling into a chair in the shadows to learn. Zetral moves to stand behind Stray's chair, frowning some more. He glares at anybody that even appears to be looking at the tall female Vollistan, and mutters, "You really should have brought some clothes." Lexxi slips in and settles for the back wall to lean against, always ready to make a quick escape. Musingly slow speckles of purple trail through Volauionae's corona of light as the Vollistan moves to sit in the front, squatting down into a comfortable indian position with one hand taming the billow of his skirt. Vollerkin grumbles at the useless lag. "Really, Darling," Volaustrae murmurs, then lifts the throaty purr of her voice so that she's audible through the whole room. The gold has faded from her aura now, leaving only varicoloured green to light her. She says, "Hello, Darlings. I am waiting yet for one more to join us at least, though there is no reason we cannot start the first part of the business right now. I'm certain you'll all have questions, at the very least Volir's chosen will have come across difficulties in roleplay. Do let's list the questions, Darlings, one at a time." Zetral continues scowling around the room for a while. He then freezes, and his player raises a hand. Volaustrae's eyes sip over to Zetral, the hint of a dimple forming in one cheek. "Yes, Darling?" Anatole raises a hand as well, letting the light play over it as it extends from the shadows. A tendril of creamy red sparkles with trails of gold over Volcirrin, as if trying to mimic a hand. James Torjdman says, "That pose is familiar." Zetral's player asks, "What do all the colors of the aura mean?" The character unfreezes and continues scowling about. Anatole submerges his hand once again in shadows, as his question is asked for him by Zetral. Volauionae's gaze wanders towards the entrance as Voluanfel enters, a spark of surprise shivering through the young Vollistan's aura. ~Vol's Light, Coda Voluanfel.~ He then turns his gaze back to the apparition of flesh, love, life and swirling colors, languidly lifting a hand to indicate a question.Volaustrae glances away from Zetral to allow her eyes to settle on the two new arrival, green suddenly dizzy with delight. Gold surges warmly over her skin, and she nods to them in a stir of silky hair. She returns a look to Zetral, acknowledging his question, and then moves her gaze on to Volcirrin. "Darling?" Volaustrae doesn't quite laugh, the warm pinks and golds of a chuckle flowing over her but never touching her lips. "Volcirrin, Darling, you are with us now? Do ask your question." Voluanfel bows with steepled fingers in greetings to the others, his aura flickering greenish-yellow. James Torjdman nods to Coyote. A sign flashes: This is question period. If you have a question, raise you hand, and then we will cover them in reasonable order. Volcirrin mutters something about where technology has gotten us, and lag before looking up. "The human has asked it already." Zetral looks down at Stray and smiles, then remembers what he is supposed to be doing and goes back to scowling at anybody that looks at Stray. He'll shut up now. Coyote injects Torjd Jamesman with some stuff and then stops spamming. Volaustrae smiles graciously at Volcirrin, if a trifle patronisingly, and nods to Volauionae. "Darling?" James Torjdman's eyes go wide and blank, pupils dilating fully. Volidana raises her hand in the traditiona; method to signal a question Volauionae straightens a bit, the foreboding of a smile briefly evident on his lips and in the soft glow of reddish golds that glitter around the wordsmith as he sends, ~Please, daughter of Vollson... teach us the difference between those that we call Interrogators, and Volir's chosen as they are today.~ The brief spattering of pale sky blue that spatters Volaustrae's aura goes unhidden, and sudden sadness washes the delight from her eyes. She murmurs, "Yes, Darling, of course," and lowers her head for the briefest of moments before indicating that Volidana should continue with her query. Vollerkin says, "this is way too laggy, can't it be a regular seminar?" Volaustrae says, "You have a question, Darling?" Zetral shakes his head at Vollerkin. "This is more fun." He then goes back to scowling at 'Nae. Volaustrae also turns her easy smile on Vollerkin, eyes warm again. "Darling, you were paging every one of Volir's chosen last night asking if they roleplayed with members of their own race?" Volauionae smiles briefly, his Light sputtering a pale shade of peach. ~This 'lagginess' you complain about... I do believe is part of the seminar itself.~ He smiles at Zetral, lips briefly touching the boundary of a smirk before smoothing out again. Volidana blinks " I actually have two items to address "as a young vollistan, with unfortunately little training what skills in this area do i have the potential to cultivate. It was suggested to me that some psi abilities are beyond the reach of the average vollistan. Volaustrae dimples very briefly at Volauionae, pink spilling warm again about her. "Really, Darling, don't let too many secrets out. Does anyone have questions about anything other than Nallistans vs. the Modern Vollistans, psionic abilities, and the communication with auras?" Zetral's scowl quickly turns into a narrow-eyed glare, and he shakes his head. James Torjdman says, "Did someone explain that nallistan vs vollistan thing? I think I missed it." Vollerkin doesn't since his character is wierd. ~No questions, no,~ Volauionae answers in the negative, slender fingers moving to free notepad and pencil of the purse containing them. Volaustrae says, "Very well, Darlings. No, James, we did not. To begin with the most asked question, the auras, I will first let you know that it is to a large extent subjective. Like any sentient being, we all have our own quirks with which we communicate. Some of us become quiet when we are angry, some loud. Given that, understand that there aare no absolutes here. My own four Vollistan characters involved a conscious effort on my part to customise the colour schemes, to make each one unique. What I am going to to now is list off some basic colours, and we will discuss the many possible meanings of each one." Volaustrae pauses, her eyes laughing. "And by discuss, I mean that you all give me a possible range for each, of course." Volaustrae's aura changes now, light shifting from green to violet along her bare skin. The violet lightens to purple, then simmers into an intense grape. She purrs, "Purple, darlings?" Volauionae lifts a hand. Volaustrae smiles at Volauionae. "Yes, Darling Volaustrae's player idly wonders if you really would rather she just talk at you for an hour or so, and forget this participation stuff? Volauionae adopts the nearly same shade of color, following through the course of colors she sets. ~Thoughtfulness,~ he sends slowly. ~Bewilderment. Surprise, for some of us. Borders on the dim blues of sadness, maybe suggesting mellowness. Pasiveness.~ Volcirrin snickers. "Purple. Nobility. Depression. Regality." Vollerkin's aura shines brightly, bathing those nearby in a gentle silver light. At least it would if it was not being drowned out by the other Vollistan's. Strangely enough, this seems quite normal, as if silver is a pre determined color of his own that never changes unless he laxes his concentraition. Orkkerrkr says, "Vollerkin uses chrome, most likely." Vollerkin says, "eh?" Orkkerrkr crawls back to his corner to listen. Volaustrae becomes posessed by her player, nodding at both who answered. "In the normal order of things, I've played purple as a mixture of sadness and anger - blue is sadness, red is anger, so it makes sense - and as surprise. IT seems to be used by the older ones to indicate surprise quite often. Volauniiadae's background colour is purple - most Vollistans are usually lit green, but like all individuals they vary. I thought about that rather hard before I chose it, but went ahead anyways. So, for Day, purple is neutral." Volidana hms "I would think it would depend on the nature of the surprise. purple always struck me as a sombre color so an unpleasant surprise would make more sense than for a pleasant one perhaps Volaustrae says, "Vollerkin there raises a good point: auras /can/ be forced into various colours, and those that work for the Nall tend to be rather good at that. This is the direct equivalent of lying about how you're feeling. Modern Vollistans do not do it often, because of course they place a very high emphasis on sharing their emotions with everyone." Volauionae brightens the purple until it reaches a dim, bluish turquoise. "This is my normal one, though I tend to use solid blues as well." Volaustrae nods to Volidana. "Volaustrae uses both purple or yellow, depending on the surprise. It is, I emphasise, a personal thing. Are there any questions on anything so far?" Volauionae hmms briefly. "Maybe let's briefly dip into Vollistan society and religion? There seem to have been... misunderstandings." Volaustrae says, "There are, but I wish to cover this briefly first." Volaustrae says, "Red - arousal of any type, be it angry, sexual... red is passion. Be sure that you describe different shades of red, or someone might get the wrong idea. ;)" Volaustrae says, "Does that sound right ot all of you?" James Torjdman says, "Purple is clear :)" Volaustrae says, "And red, JT?" James Torjdman says, "Yeah. I can't see what kind of misunderstandings you're talking about, though :)" Volaustrae goes on anyhow. "Orange is another rather mixed colour that you can assign as you will. I use it for triumph on occasion, for wariness on others, and the darker oranges as irritation." Volauionae says, "Red. Scarlett. Crimson. Maroon. Sierra. Rose. Dark and dull suggests disgust, displeasure, horror. Lighter shades suggest love, affection, passion." Anatole notes pink and rose have been associated with affection in several occurences. I would expect the brighter reds to be more on the anger side.Anatole has also seen pink for embarrassment I believe. Volaustrae nods to Volauionae. "I can't emphasise enough that these are guidelines to work within. I tend towards pink, apricot, and peach for afection, with bright rose as love." Volauionae is hence using 'suggest'. Volaustrae nods to Anatole. "If we go into all aspects of auras we'll be here for days, but whether somethign flecks lightly, washes in a think covering over the other colours, spins in fast angry streaks... that's all important too. Light is movement as well. I tend to see people 'blushing' with embarassment... that is, pink washes over everything but leaves the original colour behind... it's a good way to diferentiate the particular emotions out. Yellow, now, is as we've discussed often used as surprise. I've put scorn, triumph - all the kind of rough sharp bright emotions that seem to fit. Gold, which is a species of yellow, I use often for pleasure. Then again, pink is also used for pleasure, sooo...." Volcirrin nods quickly, a wash of forest green inspiration seeping into the midnight of his aura, binding with it in a flecked masterpiece. Volidana hms "is it ok to qualify or explain your aura in your pose to avoid misunderstanding for instance if I'm blushing i'll actally pose "turns a shade of pink akin to a human blush" Volaustrae says, "I would /strongly/ /strongly/ suggest not using the words 'akin to human' in your poses. The reason I am running these seminars (and this is running long, so there will be others) is because I've seen far too many Vollistans played as tall glowing humans. They act like humans, they think like humans, and they feel like humans." Volauionae says, "Which we do not." Volaustrae says, "There's also the issue, in explaining your aura, of giving excess information. Unless the other person is in fact well acquainted with Vollistans, it tends to be best to use the colour and let them misunderstand." Volaustrae is trying to race through the colours to get to the interesting stuff, but... we seem to get sidetracked, which is fine. James Torjdman says, "So tell us how we're supposed to think feel act :)" Vollerkin says, "Aside from my character's emotional strangeness, how would a Vollistan feel differently from a human?" Volauionae looks at Stray. "May I?" Volaustrae laughs. "Keep commenting, I'll churn out the rest of the colours. Green- neutral. Dark green for unhappy, light green or gold-green for kind of happy - it's nothing really strong, just life going along. That's why so many Vollistan Interrogators choose green to hide their feelings. Of course, Nae, and I'll keep putting out colours. Volaustrae says, "Blue, sadness. clear blue is lighter melancholy, navy blue is terribly unhappy. Keep in mind that, for instance, Volauionae there may use blue as his neutral, so you can't assume just by looking how he's feeling. Use cues - is there a smile? Do their shoulders slump? And, don't forget to pose emotional cues other than your aura." Vollerkin wonders what silver traditionally means since his character uses it like neutral. Vollerkin ahems Volaustrae says, "It's very easy to say: Volaya turns blue. That's not very useful, though." Vollerkin says, "Erm... its very hard to depict emotions with this character." Volaustrae says, "Alright, Silver I have not thought of. I've never used it. However, I have used black as utter depression, and I have used sharp white as intensity. An orgasm is white. So is the sharp stab of pain when you see a friend die. Do you follow?" Volauionae nods. "Volir's chosen -- that is to say, present-day Vollistans -- are peaceful, in my personal case peaceful to the point of abhorring even the insinuation of violence that lies in the presence of a weapon. Aggression is mostly alien to us; that is not, however, to be misunderstood in the way that we have no passion. Light Singers are sensualists. No sensation is alien to us, but we do differentiate. Vollerkin grumbles Volaustrae chuckles and should have told Volauionae to wait with that - it needs some clarification. What's wrong, Vollerkin? Volcirrin says, "So is competition a part of that passionate drive?" Volcirrin retracts that for the moment. Volaustrae says, "Does you character feel it that way? I've no illusions that we're all made up the same." Volauionae says, "Silver... a reflective color. That in itself does carry a certain... obscurity in it. You use it to keep your feelings secret?" Volcirrin says, "It's also flashy, showy. False modesty? Attention-seeking? Needy?" Volaustrae says, "Finally, I play brown as disgust, and a muddy overlay of brown as confusion. That's the colours I have llisted." Vollerkin has a solem expresion adorning his facial features, he raises an eyebrow. "I always use silver." he states simply. Again, the solemn expresion seems to be so natural as to suggest no other expresion is ever on his face. Volauionae nods and points up at his comment about the darker shades of red. Volaustrae says, "Okay. Vollerkin's just seagued us into the differences between Nall Interrogator Vollistans and Modern Vollistans. Has everyone read my postings on the subject under 'playing alien races'?" Volauionae says, "Silver strikes me as a color that would... drown out among other Vollistans. Adopt the others' colors to hide one's own?" Volcirrin has. Volidana quirks a brow "is it completely out of the realm of possibility to portray a modern day vollistan who's consciously out of sync with the way she's 'supposed 'to be as i've been trying to portray volidana? Tycho sneaks in quietly, and takes a seat in the back. Voluanfel shines a purple light on Tycho. Volaustrae laughs at Volauionae. "IT's possible that he was raised by Nall withou ever being allowed to show his aura. Then, released, he was given the freedon to use his aura and didn't know how. It's a learned art, all these subtle shadings. Vollerkin hmmm's Volcirrin says, "But other Vollistans would look on him as if he were insane. Like people who laugh when they're ticked off." Vollerkin says, "course, ive never RPed with another Voll with this character so...." Volaustrae says, "Well, Volidana, I've only seen a very little bit of you playing her. I do want to say this, though. Modern Vollistans are technophobes. Modern Vollistans worship Volir. Modern Vollistans find it important to share their feelings. Modern Vollistans abhor violence. If you want to make a Vollistan character, then remove one or two if you must. If you are going to ignore all of those, then, excuse my language, why the hell are you playing a modern vollistan? Do you understand me?" Volauionae sparkles iridescent purples, spanning the whole spectrum between red and blue. ~Horrible,~ is his only comment, a shudder of dark, violent red briefly bursting through the streaks of violet. Volaustrae isn't implying that anyone is violating all of those, and isn't speaking of interrogators. James Torjdman coughs uncomfortably. "Volcirrin: Is it really that insane to laugh when you're angry?" Volaustrae says, "Furthermore, until a year ago, no one entered or left Vollista. IT was pretty much impossible. The Vollistans worshiped gods that lived in the stars. Then those gods came down. The aliens are the gods. I don't know about you, but for me a year isn't a very long time to adjust to that sort of thing." Volidana nods "basically because i wanted to play a character who knowing her people's history as well as the reality around her and abhors what they have become as she learns Volaustrae says, "You're a modern vollistan then?" Volauionae blinks. "Abhors what we have become?" Volcirrin says, "James:Yes. Depending on how you do it." Volaustrae grins. Orkkerrkr crawls away. Volaustrae takes a quick poll. "How many here have a modern Vollistan character?" Voluanfel glows green. Volauionae shudders with a brief glow of interweaving gold and green. Volcirrin raises a hand casually. Volanta emits a harsh BLAT. RedShield hrms. Volaustrae casually removes Volanta's name from that. "How many are Interrogators?" From his current position, Alistair moves to situp and scratch wildly at his neck. James Torjdman might. Volanta emits a soft beep. Volaya and Dain manifest briefly. Volidana nods "It was my understanding that Vollistans weren't always such technophobes and such but became so after this business with the nalls and such and that doing so is a method of self preservation of their sanity but as they remerge to the rest of the galaxy and the pain her people suffered in the past wants out of this nice little world the vollistan's seem to have created for themselves RedShield turns off Volanta. Volaustrae says, "They were not always, no, Volidana, but several generations ago Volir forcibly removed every piece of functioning electronics on Vollista and then barred acess to the gods. He did this; it's a fact. The sun sent out an EMP surge and then the nebula came up." Volaustrae says, "That's a pretty harsh warning, if you ask me." Volauionae doesn't want to sound harsh, but would you mind using interpunctation? Volauionae says, "It's just that your run-on sentences are a pain to read for me at this late hour. :)" Volaustrae says, "Nae, dear, I prefer speed to punctuation just now." Volauionae whimpers and falls silent again. Volaustrae says, "And again, the majority, 99.95 percent of the planet, believe in Volir. Radiance has some atheists, Luminary does, but... you've grown up believing that technology is evil. Like your player's grown up believing that rape, murder, incest, and torture of children is evil. OR, if your player hasn't, you know the consequences. Even the atheists for the most part hold to the general racial mentality. Now, I'm not saying it's impossible, and it's unlikely that a raving technophobe would get offplanet. But do not think like a human who has been raised on a computer in this." Volaustrae grins again. "Hands up who think I'm coming off a little harsh?" James Torjdman holds both hands in his lap. Volidana hms "so having her react with the curiosity of a children to want to play with something she has preiviously not touched Volanta raises half a hand? James Torjdman says, "Do all vollistan names have to start with Vol?" Volauionae says, "Yes James." Volaustrae says, "Survivor's guide, JT." James Torjdman nods and shrugs. "Just asking." Zetral doesn't raise any hands, he just glares around at more people. Volauionae says, "That's not to say they all want to be called that. ;)" Volaustrae says, "Well, it's possible she's an amoral induvidual in that respect, Volidana." James Torjdman says, "Would that be amoral, or immoral?" Volaustrae says, "Amoral. Without morals. Immoral is doing it anyhow, amoral is not caring." Volauionae says, "There is also an interesting conflict: the aliens that have been thought of as gods are all using it, so surely it can't be all that wrong?" James Torjdman nods. "Sometimes the difference is not known to people. Just checking." Lexxi raises her hand. Volaustrae says, "The aliens who have been thought of as gods, to anyone who has touched minds with them, are pretty messed up. That's possible, even likely, but do remember how absolutely diffferent the soecieties are. I mean - human males are ashamed of having emotions! Imagine..." Volaustrae says, "Yes, Lex? :)" Lexxi says, "If using technology is immoral then how did the Vollistan get off planet?" Volaustrae has heard of soem Vollistans that still live deep, deep underground and speak Naliese and practise interrogation and believe in Nalia, incidentally. Zetral is a perfect example of the messed up minded alien. "Just ask Stray." :) Tycho is reminded of the big Lebowski "If you don't drive on Sabbash, Walter, how do you get around?" Volaustrae says, "That's why, Lex, I said that a raging technophobe probably wouldn't be offplanet. There are possibilities, however. I've been considering a kidnapped priestess..." Lexxi nods and fades back into the shadow. Volaustrae says, "I'm trying, in this, to establish a baseline for you. You take the information, and when you create a character you write the story with the information as a background. Are there anymore... oh, psionics and modern Vollistans." Tycho swims off Volaustrae says, "I'm going to cover psionics and modern Collistans, then I'm going to finish and leave the interrogator seminar for later. That okay with you all?" Volaustrae coughs. "Modern Vollistans. See me fade?" Volidana hms "it's just that i put all this in my bio that i wanted to play her in this respect that she was virtually disowned by her parents for choosing her path which quite frankly is one of the reason she chose to do as she did and i've been playing that way for about two months. my intentions were extremely clear in my bio why didn't stop me then? Volaustrae says, "Perfect. Psionics. Modern Vollistans communicate very freely among their minds, Volidana. They have the ability to feel what the other person is feeling. They know that everyone feels all those emotions we like to hide - lust, rage, rebellion, hatred - that's just a fact. Everyone feels them. They have a great deal of sympathy for those emotions, and it's unlikely that they'd act strangely about someone feeling them, because everyone does." Anatole collars and culls the stray Collistans, casting them out the door. Sivadian mutations no doubt. Volaustrae says, "Why would her parents have disowned her? She wants something very strongly. They may believe it's bad or wrong, but... they can't help but understand. That's why, to use an example none of you are aware of, Stray can accept Zetral, and love him despite the fact that he's an alcoholic who blew up a planet." Volauionae says, "Helped blow up a planet. ;)" Zetral says, "That Stray just happened to be one." Volanta says, "Maybe that was Zetral's way of saying he wanted to see other people?" Volaustrae says, "He doesn't seem to want to, Darling, even now." Lexxi coughs and thinks that killing la terre was one of the worse things ever to happen to her it's not funny or even amusing Volaustrae says, "Volir wants His children to communicate freely, and psionics are an ideal way to do that. Volir also understands that in order for there to be communication there needs to be privacy. Modern Vollistans are amazing at telepathy and empathy. For all the nasty mindrape skills, though, you need practice to become good. You don't get practice on Vollista. I don't know what the punishment is, but just a hint of experimenting that way and you're in trouble, unless you belong to a unique cave indeed." Volauionae says, "I believe a large part of the people present lost an alt in that incident, Lexxi, so we can relate. But, it's the past. Moving on helps." Volidana hms "so i've been playing that part correctly it's natral for me to want to reach out too volaya as i've tried repeatedly to do Volanta hand raises. Volaustrae says, "Absolutely. Volaya, alas, is an interrogator. Vole?" Volaustrae actually thinks you do the Vollistan emotionalism very well, 'Dana, but don't tell anyone I said that. ;) Vollerkin hmm's "So where do most Voll Vollerkin says, "Voll's hang out?" Volaustrae says, "On Vollista. Or do you mean PCs?" Volauionae says, "Luna. ;)" Anatole is here primarly because of both IC and OOC friendships with Vollistans (the players in the latter case), though he might create a glowy in future. Volaustrae grins at 'tole. "Don't. They're addictive." Volanta says, "So, most of the time a modern Vollistan will know how another modern Vollistan feels. My question is, do they always /accept/ how another Vollistan feels? Are they allowed, in their society to hate someone just for hating them? Do they have to actually act before you can openly show your distaste for them? Is it considered rude to do so?" Volauionae nods at 'tole. "Listen to her. She got me hooked on this glowy thing here." Volidana glances at stray, turns pink and puts her finger to her lips Volaustrae says, "Ooohh, good questions." Vollerkin hmmm's Volaustrae says, "No one always accepts everything. Vollistans accept that. ;) They feel hatred - everyone does sometimes - but it's awfully hard to hate someone who feels the same things you do, hurt and love and all that fun stuff. Also, a lot of the misunderstandings that underly hatred are eliminated. That's why psi blockers have a lot of portential and cause a lot of hatred - because the person truly is an 'other' and not like oneself - they don't feel." Vollerkin hmm's Volaustrae says, "Showing emotion's a big thing too - so sure, show hatred. But, why take offense at that? It's rude to go around, and I might be on shaky ground here - it's rude to go around BLAZING UNPLEASANT EMOTIONS LARGE, sort of a childish 'look at me' thing. Voilence, though - you'd better not act on it in almost all societies. There's the direct, recent episode of violence in their past, and pretty much all of them want to stay far away from that." James Torjdman hms. "Many cultures approve of acting on violent instinct, though not always in the same ways." Volaustrae says, "And of course, one accommodates emotions if they're not really inconvenient. In a large Cave you'd probably avoid the person who hated you, because 1) they weeren't nice to be around and 2) to be nice to them." Volaustrae nods to JT. "Many do, but these Vollistans do not." Vollerkin says, "um" Volanta says, "So there's hardly any violence in modern Caves?" Volaustrae says, "As an additional note: caves are beneath Vollista's surface because Volir does a killing flare every three days. Until a year ago, there were no radios, cars, motorbikes. The caves have enormous potential to be unique, because any communication between the two would be on foot. Vollista does not have large animals." Vollerkin says, "um." Volaustrae says, "In most of them. I'm sure there are caves formed among groups who like that sort of thing, and I'm sure that in the last year violence has been rising. Some caves, as I said earlier, still are in the Nall thing. But 95 percent of the population hasn't had to deal with anything worse than seeing a punch to the eye once or twice." Volaustrae says, "Yes, Kin?" James Torjdman says, "Strae, my point, not well explained, was that everyone deals with violent impulse in one way or another. How do the Vols do it? (For example, Russians drink)" Volaustrae says, "James, Vollistans are not human. They have a lot less violent impulse than humans, naturally. It takes a lot to put it into them - like sixty years of being beaten by Nall." James Torjdman nods. Zetral hrms... "Wouldn't the Vollistans have bicycles or something? If they didn't whoever took them the idea could make a fortune..." Volaustrae says, "The only thing to fight on Vollista is themselves, after all. No big scary bears and stuff to kill." Volidana hms "i think much of how i choose to play my char stems from an assumption i make about childhood that it's in the nature of children to question things, to rebel would this not be true for a vollistan? Volaustrae grins at Zet. "Sure they might. No roads, though, and all mountanous, and no rubber - heck of a ride." Volauionae says, "They don't understand why so many people consider armed forces a necessity either." Volaustrae says, "Not, Volidana, with telepathy and empathy, or not so much. You might try new things, but - you know your parents did the same thing. Vollistan society has fewer things to rebel against." Volanta handraises again. Zetral nods. "Import chemistry lab and make rubber, then. And roads can always be carved..." He then wishes one of his characters that wasn't dead would be able to come up with an idea like this.:) Volaustrae says, "And the ones that moight be rebelled against - violence, not working to find food like everyone else, going out on the surface - have natural, immediate punishments." Volaustrae nods to Volidana, waves. "Next time." Volaustrae says, "Zet, you're going to bring a road-carving machine onto a planet of technophobes? My onwn father got rich off radios... yes, Vole?" Volanta just forgot his question, "I'll ask it next time." Zetral grins. "Zet doesn't quite understand the whole technophobia thing. Afterall, he's an engineer." Volaustrae laughs. "Alright. I think I've covered most major things except family structure, which I'll just leave at: communal. A cave is a tribe. Barter vs. Money, share food. Then, questions?" Volaustrae says, "Stray doesn't either, Zetral, but that's because she's too arrogant to notice what peopel around her believe or think it should effect her. And is rich enough to pull it off. Er, was." Volanta is just waiting for the Interrogator Seminar, whenever that may be, so he can actually contribute. Zetral grins. Volaustrae says, "When can you make it, Vole? You and Vollerkin over there, if he's still around?" Volanta shrugs, "Any time." Volaustrae says, "Except the times I set. I know. :) If there are no questions, then, go have some fun. :)" Vollerkin wants to find some Voll's, just to see how they would react to him. Volaustrae says, "Try Quaquan or Luna in the next couple days, Vollerkin. Preferably Luna." Volaustrae likes all the Volau's. She started it, ripping off Voluanfel. Volauionae says, "Yesssss. Let us conquer Luna! March away, glowing armies! Muwahahah!" Volaustrae says, "Well, Quaquan's likely to get the kid killed." Zetral hmms. "Luna is a bad place to go. It is full of /wierd/ Vollistans. Go to TK and ask for Dain." Volaustrae says, "Zet, dearheart..." Volanta says, "hitth cusshhH sssrrip hishHssh sthacuff SrreimM sthacuff cusshhH Siiiiissssss sthacuff hrunth SHishhiSH" Volaustrae says, "Too bad Volaustrae doesn't know Naliese." Vollerkin cant go to TK..... IC stuff. ;) Volanta just offered to eat whoever talks to him. Volaustrae says, "Good. Then go to Luna, or MArs if you just want good RP.." Danten waves goodnight, yawning sleepily. Volaustrae says, "Volir's Light, Volanta darling." Volaustrae says, "Night. :)" category:Seminars